langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Listă Swadesh poliglotă
Această pagină se poate vedea mai bine în format MonoBook. Lista Swadesh Engleză Franceză Germană Italiană Spaniolă Portugheză Română 1 I, me je, moi ich io yo, me eu eu 2 you tu, toi du tu tú tu / você tu 3 we nous wir noi nosotros nós noi 4 this ce(tte) dieses questo/ questa esto isto/ isso ace(a)sta 5 that celui-là jenes quello/ quella eso aquilo acela/aceea 6 who qui wer chi quién quem cine 7 what que was che qué (o) que care 8 not non nicht no no não nu 9 all tout(s) all tutto todo(s) todo tot/ toţi 10 many beaucoup viel molto muchos muito mult/ mulţi 11 one un(e) ein uno uno um unu 12 two deux zwei due dos dois doi 13 big grand groß grande grande grande mare 14 long longue lang lungo largo longo lung 15 small petit klein piccolo pequeño pequeno mic 16 woman femme Frau donna mujer mulher femeie 17 man homme Mann/Mensch uomo hombre homem om/bărbat 18 person personne Person persona persona persoană 19 fish poisson Fisch pesce pez peixe peşte 20 bird oiseau Vogel ucello pájaro ave, pássaro pasăre 21 dog chien Hund cane perro cão câine 22 cat chat Katze gatto gato gato pisică 23 tree arbre Baum albero árbol árvore arbore/pom 24 seed seme(nce) Samen seme(nte) semilla semente sămânţă 25 leaf feuille Blatt foglia hoja folha frunză 26 root racine Wurzel radice raíz raiz rădăcină 27 bark écorce Kruste corteccia corteza casca coajă 28 skin peau Haut pelle piel pele piele 29 flesh/meat chair/ viande Fleisch carne carne carne carne 30 blood sang Blut sangue sangre sangue sânge 31 bone os Bein osso hueso osso os 32 grease/fat gras Fett grasso grassa gordura grăsime 33 egg œuf Ei uovo huevo ovo ou 34 horn corne Horn corno cuerno corno, chifre corn 35 tail queue Schwanz, Schweif coda rabo cauda, rabo coadă 36 feather plume Feder piuma, penna pluma pena pană 37 hair poils/cheveux Haar capelli pelo cabelo păr 38 head tête Haupt/Kopf testa/capo cabeza cabeça cap 39 ear oreille Ohr orecchia/orecchio oreja orelha ureche 40 eye œil Augen occhio ojo olho ochi 41 nose nez Nase naso nariz nariz nas 42 mouth bouche Mund bocca boca boca gură 43 tongue langue Zunge lingua lengua língua limbă 44 tooth dent Zahn dente diente dente dinte 45 claw/fingernail griffe/ongle Kralle/Klaue/ Fingernagel artiglio/unghia garra/uña garra/unha gheară/unghie 46 foot pied Fuß piede pie pé picior 47 knee genou Knie ginocchio rodilla joelho genunchi 48 hand main Hand mano mano mão mână 49 belly/stomach ventre/estomac Bauch/Magen pancia/stomaco panza, vientre ventre, barriga burtă/stomac 50 neck cou Hals collo cuello pescoço gât 51 breasts sein Brust/Busen seno/petto senos peito/seios sâni 52 heart cœur Herz cuore corazón coração inimă 53 liver foie Leber fegato hígado fígado ficat 54 to eat manger essen mangiare comer comer a mânca 55 to drink boire trinken be(ve)re beber beber a bea 56 to bite mordre beißen mordere morder morder a muşca 57 to see voir sehen vedere ver ver a vedea 58 to hear entendre hören sentire oír ouvir a auzi 59 to know savoir/connaître wissen sapere/conoscere saber saber a şti/ acunoaşte 60 to sleep dormir schlafen dormire dormir dormir a dormi 61 to die mourir sterben morire morir morrer a muri 62 ti kill tuer töten uccidere/ammazzare matar matar a ucide/a omorî 63 to swim 64 to fly 65 to walk 66 to lie 67 to come 68 to sit 69 to stand 70 to stay 71 sun 72 moon 73 star 74 water 75 rain 76 stone 77 sand 78 earth 79 cloud 80 smoke 81 fire 82 ash 83 burn 84 path 85 mountain 86 red 87 green 88 yellow 89 white 90 black 91 night 92 hot 93 cold 94 full 95 new 96 good 97 round 98 dry 99 name 100 to give Substantive Engleză Franceză Germană Italiană Spaniolă Portugheză Română 1 time temps Zeit tempo 2 year an, année Jahr anno 3 people gens Leute gente 4 way chemin, sens façon, manière Weg Art, Weise strada modo 5 day jour journée Tag giorno giornata 6 man homme Mann Mensch uomo 7 thing chose Ding, Sache cosa 8 woman femme Frau, Weib donna 9 life vie Leben vita 10 child enfant Kind bambino 11 world monde Welt mondo 12 school école Schule scuola 13 state état Staat Zustand stato condizione 14 family famille Familie famiglia 15 student étudiant Student studente 16 group groupe Gruppe gruppo 17 country pays Land paese 18 problem problème Problem problema 19 hand main Hand mano 20 part partie Teil, Seite parte 21 place lieu Platz, Stelle, Ort, Stellung posto, luogo 22 case cas Fall, Kasus caso 23 week semaine Woche settimana 24 company compagnie Gesellschaft, Kompanie compagnia 25 system système System sistema 26 program programme Programm programma 27 question 28 work 29 government 30 number 31 night 32 Mr. (Mister) 33 point 34 home 35 water 36 room 37 area 38 money 39 story 40 fact 41 month 42 lot 43 right 44 study 45 book 46 eye 47 job 48 word 49 business 50 issue 61 side 62 kind 63 head 64 house 65 service 66 friend 67 father 68 power 69 hour 70 game 71 line 72 end 73 member 74 law 75 car 76 city 77 comunity 78 name 79 president 80 team 81 minute 82 idea 83 kid 84 body 85 information 86 back 87 parent 88 face 89 others 90 level 91 office 92 door 93 health 94 person 95 art 96 war 97 history 98 party 99 result 100 change Verbe Engleză Franceză Germană Italiană Spaniolă Portugheză Română 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100 Adjective Engleză Franceză Germană Italiană Spaniolă Portugheză Română 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100 Resurse * WordFrequency.info Categorie:Texte poliglote